


Good Little Maid

by JasonToddButABottom



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, bottom!Jason Todd, humiliation?, maid outfit, maid!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddButABottom/pseuds/JasonToddButABottom
Summary: Since Jason has started working with Roman their relationship has turned into more than boss and lackey. When Roman gives Jason a present wrapped in black paper with a red bow, the relationship soon turns to master and maid.





	Good Little Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bottom!jay fic and I hope you like it! If you guys enjoy I will definitely try to write more!
> 
> (Outfit was inspired by art by @fade-works on tumblr)

The black paper was sleek and reflected in the soft lighting of his room. The small note on the packaging was in Roman's handwriting, neatly written in cursive was. _'Wear this to my office tonight, I need you to do some cleaning.'_ Jason hesitantly pulled back the paper and was met with a black box, he felt heat rush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears when he found the outfit inside.

  
Wrapped amongst red tissue paper was a sexy little french maid outfit, complete with stockings, a frilly black & white choker, and a set of black panties with red lace trim. Toward the bottom of the box was a set of black heels with red soles. Jason gulped as he pulled it out of the box, laying it out on the bed. He found another note inside of it, and quickly skimmed over the writing.

  
_'And don't forget to shave. -Master'_

  
His hands shook as he put the note down, moving toward his private bathroom to prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

Jason smoothed out the soft fabric of his skirt. It barely covered the top of his thighs and hid the snug panties underneath. The black stockings encased his smooth legs, increasing the length the heels added. The heels clicked as he met the door to Roman's office. He knocked twice before Roman could be heard calling for him to enter. He took one last deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. The lights were low and had a red tint to them, setting the atmosphere.

  
"There you are beautiful." Roman's voice was low and his eyes scanned Jason hungrily. "What took you so long?"

  
He felt heat rise over his chest and up his ears. "I-I was getting ready for you." He cursed the way his voice shook in anticipation. Normally Jason would be giving him a hard time with sarcastic comebacks, but right now, dressed how he was dressed, nothing came to him.

  
Roman took a few steps forward to where he was in front of Jason. Despite the heels he still had an inch or two on the younger man. "Allow me to set some rules. You will address me as Sir or Master. You will do what I say without any complaint. And if you don't, then punishment will be in order. Do we have an understanding?"

  
Jason gulped and nodded. "Yes sir."

  
The older man smiled. "Good. Now..." He walked over to his desk and picked up a feather duster. "...get to work."

* * *

The entire time Jason cleaned, he felt Roman's eyes eating him up the entire time. He wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't put an extra bounce in his step to make the skirt flounce, or make sure to bend over at the waist when picking something up. Taking pleasure in teasing the older man watching him so closely. He ran the feather duster over Roman's desk. Roman was in his chair as Jason moved to stand in front of him, gently moving the duster over his desk, presenting his ass to the man.

  
Jason yelped when he reached out and slapped his ass. "I don't appreciate the teasing darling." He stood up and took a step to press against Jason's back, his hands gripping the younger man's ass, fingers playing with the lace trim of his panties. "Were you doing it on purpose?"

  
"N-no sir" Jason stuttered and Roman hummed above him, sensing the lie.

  
"Teasing and lying? Now that just can't fly baby. I think you need to learn a lesson."

  
Right after that sentence Jason was pulled down and into Roman's lap. Laid across his thighs as Roman's gloved hand moved up the back of his thighs to rest on his ass. This wasn't Jason's first time in this position, but it was his first time while in a skirt and panties. He felt Roman rubbing circles on his ass before his free hand came and flipped his skirt up and took hold of the back of his panties. Pulling them up to expose more of Jason's flesh before the hand rubbing his ass pulled back and came stinging back down against he flesh.  
Jason yelped from the harsh contact of the leather glove but also the feeling of the panties pulling and rubbing against his hole.

  
He continued to yelp and whimper as the barrage of slaps didn't let up. By the time Roman's hand rested they were both achingly hard and Jason's ass was a angry red. Roman gently rubbed the raw skin before pulling the panties down to have them rest under the curve of his cheeks but keep his cock trapped in the front. His hands pried his cheeks apart to see Jason's little hole winking at him. Roman chuckled and pulled one of his desk drawers open. His hand rifled around in it as he asked. "Have you learned your lesson darling?"

  
Jason nodded and whimpered. "Yes Master. N-no teasing or lying."

  
"Good boy. How about we get to the good part now?" Jason felt a slick finger rub against his hole. He whimpered and nodded as Roman pressed his finger in. Jason keened and whined as the finger slipped further inside him. Roman wasn't gentle and was soon fucking his finger in and out of Jason's ass. A second finger joining the first to stretch him further, scissoring them to open him up more.

  
Jason moaned and wiggled in Roman's lap, his skirt bouncing with each thrust of Roman's fingers. A loud moaned escaped his throat as Roman jabbed against his prostate, making precome leak out of his cock and into his panties. "You make such pretty sounds. Just like a good little whore." Roman growled above him as his fingers jabbed against those nerves again, making Jason arch off of his lap.

  
Roman smirked and pulled his fingers out. Pulling Jason out of his lap before roughly bending him over the desk. He held him against it by one of his shoulders as one of his hands freed himself from his suit slacks. Jason tried to grind back against him, "Master please." He begged.

  
"That's right beg for me slut." Roman growled as he thrust inside Jason. The younger man yelped before it turned into a satisfied moan. Roman's brutal pace forcing whimpers, and moans, and begging to fuck him harder.

  
His skirt bounced vigorously and at this point the front of Jason's panties were ruined from the copious amounts of precome leaking from his cock. His feet hurt from standing in the heels but he could only imagine how good his legs and ass looked because of them. Jason's cock twitched in the confines of his underwear. "S-sir! Please! So close!" He yelled out as he felt his orgasm approaching.

  
Roman growled and pulled him back on his cock before slapping his ass hard. "You don't come until I say so. Understand!"

  
Jason whimpered before nodding. "Y-yes."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Yes master!" Jason yelled as Roman's cock fucked against his prostate. He moaned and whined as he tried to keep himself from coming, but the way Roman was fucking against his prostate he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. His yells grew louder and louder as his cock twitched.

  
Roman fucked him harder as his thrusts became sloppy. His hand grabbed Jason by the hair, yanking his chest off the desk and making his back arch. "Come on my cock whore." He growled and Jason didn't need to be told twice as he came. Shooting into his panties, ruining them further. He was slammed back down on the desk as Roman fucked him hard and fast, soon filling his ass up with his own come.

  
His aborted thrusts made sure he was stuffed full with his cum. They both panted as they came down from their highs. Roman grabbed Jason's hand, bringing it back to his ass. "Hold it in." He commanded as he placed Jason's fingers to his hole after pulling out. Jason whimpered as he felt Roman rifling around for something. As he was about to ask what it was, he felt something press between his fingers. The flared base of a butt plug pushed past his rim, successfully keeping him stuffed with Roman's cum as it sloshed inside him.

  
He groaned but felt Roman pat his ass. Jason stood and faced Roman, finding him sitting in his chair with his cock out. It was covered with his own cum and Jason swallowed thickly at the sight. Roman pointed to the place at his feet saying "you have more cleaning to do darling."

  
And Jason dropped to his knees as soon as the command left his lips. He was damn sure this would end up sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
